A vibration absorption device that serves as an engine mount is provided between, for example, an engine of a vehicle that acts as a vibration generating portion and a vehicle body that acts as a vibration receiving portion. The vibration absorption device absorbs vibrations produced by the engine and suppresses transmission of the vibrations to the vehicle body side. A sealed fluid-type vibration absorption device is known as this kind of vibration device. In a sealed fluid-type vibration absorption device, an elastic body and a pair of liquid chambers are provided inside the device, and the pair of chambers are in fluid communication with one another through a restriction channel. According to this sealed fluid-type vibration absorption device, when an engine mounted thereon operates and produces vibrations, the vibrations are absorbed by a damping function of the elastic body, viscous resistance of a liquid in an orifice communicating between the pair of chambers and suchlike, and transmission of the vibrations to the vehicle body side is suppressed.
Sealed fluid-type vibration absorption devices as described above include, for example, those illustrated in Patent References 1 to 5. In each of the vibration absorption devices recited in Patent References 1 to 5, a liquid chamber is divided by a dividing member into a primary chamber and a secondary chamber, and the primary chamber and the secondary chamber are put into fluid communication by a restriction channel structured at an outer periphery of the dividing member.
Now, if the restriction channel is structured at an outer side of the dividing member, between the dividing member and a restriction channel member that is a separate member from the dividing member, a diaphragm may be adhered directly to the restriction channel member by vulcanization or the like. In such a case, assurance of sealing between the dividing member and the restriction channel member and diaphragm is required.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-90388    Patent Reference 2: JP-A No. 2004-204964    Patent Reference 3: JP-A No. 2005-221080    Patent Reference 4: JP-A No. H8-14317    Patent Reference 5: JP-A No. 2004-3634